Kissing Under The Rain
by Rabbit Aito
Summary: "Dibawah deraian tangisan langit yang kian mendingin, dua pemuda saling menukar kehangatan dari ciuman yang membekukan." #WarningInside #Imahana
Hp berdering, tertera _'Hanamiya'_ memanggil di layarnya.

Imayoshi mengabaikan panggilan tersebut dan tetap fokus pada halaman buku tebal di depannya. selang beberapa menit, dering hp pun berhenti. Imayoshi hanya melirik sekilas hp-nya malas. akan tetapi, sebuah dering lain terdengar dari arah hp tersebut. dering pertanda sebuah pesan diterima. Imayoshi mengambil hp-nya, mengusap layar pintarnya, dan membuka isi pesannya.

 _"Angkat panggilanku, mata empat!"_ Tertulis apik di layarnya dengan tambahan emotikon acungan jari tengah di akhir kalimat.

Imayoshi mengetik balasan pesan tersebut dengan tenang _. "Why should I?"_ lalu mengirimnya. Imayoshi kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada buku tebal yang sempat terabaikan didepannya. berniat ingin membalikan kertas ke halaman berikutnya, dering penanda pesan diterima kembali bergaung. Imayoshi kembali meraih hp-nya dan membuka pesan itu.

 _"Aku di halaman depan."_ Imayoshi memandang layar hp-nya sesaat dalam diam. kemudian meletakkan hp tersebut diatas meja dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku tebal itu kembali.

 **...**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kissing under the rain © B-Rabbit Aito**

 **Warning : Typos, Boys love/Shounen-ai, EYD amburadul, One shot Drabble**

 **Pair : Imayoshi Shoichi x Hanamiya Makoto**

" **Kissing under the rain"**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam berlalu begitu saja, Imayoshi merenggangkan leher dan tubuhnya yang kaku. melepas kacamatanya sejenak, dan memijit pangkal hidungnya yang lelah.

Imayoshi terlampau fokus pada buku yang ada di pangkuannya, sampai ia tak sadar kalau diluar sedang hujan deras. Imayoshi tersentak sepersekian sekon setelahnya, dan langsung bergegas pergi ke arah pintu utama rumahnya.

Tepat setelah pintu itu dibuka, seseorang yang sudah basah kuyub, berdiri mematung sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menjadi objek pertama yang dilihatnya. Imayoshi menghampiri objek tersebut untuk memastikan kesadarannya. Imayoshi menangkup kedua pipi objek tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat.

— _Dingin_ adalah kesan pertama yang dirasakan kedua telapak tangannya. Imayoshi membawa tubuh objek tersebut kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat untuk membagi suhu tubuhnya dibawah derasnya hujan.

"Oi mata empat, yang tadi siang itu..." Imayoshi menepuk-nepuk punggung objek dekapannya dalam diam. Membuat sang objek enggan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kita akhiri saja semua ini, Hanamiya." Objek yang disebut Hanamiya itu, melepaskan diri dari dekapan Imayoshi.

"Apa maksudmu? Candaanmu tidak lucu, mata empat!" Hanamiya memandang intens Imayoshi. Tidak terima dengan keputusan lawan bicaranya. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya bisa diam sambil mempertahankan senyuman rubahnya.

"Ini yang terba—"

"Apanya yang tebaik, brengsek! Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, kau berniat mengakhiri semuanya begitu saja, hah!" Imayoshi menyeringai, lalu menyentil pelan kening Hanamiya.

"Kata-katamu terdengar seperti aku baru saja menghamilimu, Hanamiya." Hanamiya mengusap dahinya pelan.

"Cih, kurang lebih posisimu memang seperti itu, kan?!" Imayoshi tertawa. Ia tertawa terbahak dibawah derasnya guyuran hujan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan dinginnya udara yang menerpa.

" _Oya'_ apa menurutmu begitu?" Imayoshi menyisir kebelakang helaian poni yang mengganggunya. Mempertontonkan lekuk wajahnya yang rupawan dengan garis rahang yang sangat tegas.

Hanamiya tertegun. Tertegun karena melihat aksi yang baru saja dilakukan lawan bicaranya ini. dan juga tertegun karena perkataannya.

"Oi, Mata empat, apa maksud—" Hanamiya seketika terdiam saat melihat sorot mata yang terpancar dari manik legam milik Imayoshi. Sorot mata yang sama ketika ia SMP dulu.

...

 _Sorot mata kekecewaan, dan kehancuran._

 _Melebur menjadi satu suhu yang menggambarkan suasana tempat mereka berpijak._

 _Dingin._

 _.._

 _._

"Hanamiya, Kita akhiri saja." Hanamiya ingin menulikan pendengarannya saat itu juga. Demi apapun yang ia punya di dunia ini, dia akan rela menukarnya dengan waktu. Membalikkan waktu dan mengubah segalanya.

Imayoshi tahu, keputusan yang diambilnya ini adalah yang paling tepat. Karena itu, ia rela menjadi pihak yang melepaskan.

"K-Kau, bercanda kan?"

Imayoshi melangkah mundur, lalu menggeleng.

"KAU PASTI BERCANDA, KAN! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN, BRENGSEK!"

Hanamiya melayangkan kepalan tangannya kearah wajah Imayoshi. Tapi sedetik kemudain, kepalannya terhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh wajah tersebut.

Imayoshi masih bergeming. Mengawasi dan menerima semua konsekuensinya.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan meminjamkan beberapa pakaian kering dan payung untukmu."

Hanamiya diam. Ia tidak mengenal siapa Imayoshi didepannya. Imayoshi didepannya begitu terlalu – _Dingin._ Bukan seperti Imayoshi yang selama ini dikenalnya.

"K-Kau..."

Imayoshi akan menulikan seluruh indra pendengarannya, mengabaikan segala jenis kata yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda didepannya. lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil sebuah payung. Tapi, sebuah pelukan dari arah belakangnya, menghentikan segala gerakan yang ada.

Imayoshi diam. Objek yang memeluknya juga diam. Kedua pemuda ini diam. Meresapi guyuran hujan yang semakin menyakitkan. Menyiram sanubari yang kian membeku.

"Itu tidak seperti yang terlihat..."

Imayoshi masih bergeming.

"Percayalah..."

Imayoshi memejamkan kedua matanya. – _Mengabaikan kenyataan yang terlintas di memorinya._

"Itu hanya salah paham..."

Hanamiya mengeratkan pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah dan lelehan kristal garam dari manik legamnya, dibalik punggung bidang dan tegap milik Imayoshi.

"Percayalah..."

Imayoshi membuka kedua matanya. Terbelalak oleh kalimat putus asa yang dilontarkan objek dibalik punggungnya.

"— _Senpai ..."_

Imayoshi membalikkan tubuhnya. Membungkam bibir Hanamiya dalam cumbuan yang panjang. Menepis seluruh pertahanan yang dibangunnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Imayoshi tidak akan melepaskannya. Tidak setelah ia mendengar nada putus asa ' _itu'._

Imayoshi terus mengecup dalam bibir ranum tersebut. terus mengecup seolah tiada hari esok. Menyesap seluruh rasa yang tercetak disana, mengabsen barisan gigi dan gusi yang tertata rapi. Dansa-an kedua lidah menciptakan suara gemericik pengundang nafsu. Menyita pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis. Pertukaran benang saliva menjadi akhir dari cumbuan panas di saat dinginnya tangisan langit.

Hanamiya mendongak. Menelisik iris legam milik Imayoshi dengan intens. Mengamati riak bola yang memandangnya balik.

"Jangan menyesal setelah apa yang kau lakukan, Hanamiya."

Imayoshi mencium kedua pelupuk iris milik Hanamiya lembut. Membuat Hanamiya refleks memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Karena apapun yang kau lakukan setelah ini, Duniamu akan dalam genggamanku."

Kecupan ringan di kening penanda perjanjian mengerikan itu tersegel disana.

"Aku akan mengurungmu, Hanamiya."

Seringaian itu. Seringaian yang selalu mampu membuat jantung Hanamiya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Membangkitkan libido lain dari dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Hanamiya juga ikut menyeringai. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan dingin yang kian menghangat.

...

" _Kurungan apapun itu, Aku tidak keberatan._

 _Asalkan dalam kurungan itu, Ada kau disana._

 _Mengisi hari-hariku."_

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-THE END-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **MIND TO RNR?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
